From the Italian Patent Specification No. 1,012,693 in the same applicant's name a valve is known, as commonly referred to as an aerosol valve, in the body of which at the bottom thereof a through hole is provided, enabling when the valve is pressed the delivery of the product mixed with the propellant gas. These prior art valves do not allow a thorough mixing of the components, unless large amounts of propellant gas are used. Should the propellant gas be flammable (such as butane and propane), the high concentrations of propellant gas may be hazardous to persons' safety.
Therefore, it is the object of the present invention to provide an improved valve enabling a thorough admixture of the components with low concentrations of propellant.